Amethyst Games
by KaraKochi
Summary: Yami is a highschooler, whom all girls gladly throw themselves at his feet. What happens when a new transfer student he finds himself falling head over heels for, is everything but willing to play “every other girl” ? And what is Kara hiding? Female Yugi!
1. The Beginning Of It All

**A/N: This is my _first_ Fan fiction! Be afraid, be very afraid.**

**Story summary: Yami is a highschooler, whom all girls gladly throw themselves at his feet. What happens when a new transfer student he finds himself falling head over heels for, is everything but willing to play "every other girl" ? And how will Kara feel around Seto?**

* * *

**Warnings: Female! Yugi! My first fanfic :3Includes a super special awesome OC. Also I'm a bit rusty on my Japanese culture but I think I know some of it. If you would like to correct me then please do !**

**Chapter summary: Yugi's the new girl in town. Yami is love struck. Anzu is jealous.**

**Kara….is just plain odd :D**

* * *

Black combat boots stomped against the wet pavement, as a tri-colored haired teen made her way to the door of two story lime green house. The poor dog, that was inconsiderately dragged there, was stunned to notice the house didn't burst into flames from the intensity of the glare the girl was sending at the ugly shelter. "Yugi! Come get your stuff out of the car?", a woman with waist length maroon hair yelled. The tri-color adolescence turned her amethyst eyes towards her mother. Mouto Yugi, stood a good 5'2", with purple tipped, black hair fell just past her bum. Her blonde bangs were a little messy hanging in her face from how long they were. The black baggy jacket that hung just below her waist line, just over the top of her black baggy jeans, was tattered and warn. It was clear to all who took one look, that this girl wasn't one to mess with.

* * *

Kara stared at her amethyst eyed sister and smiled. They were sharing a room, which was going to be re-painted as soon as they went to the store and bought the paint. Kara was adopted and her real last name was Kochi, but she didn't mind the Moutos' and considered them more of the real family that she never got than anything else. Her hair was about as oddly colored as Yugi's, only difference : Kara's hair i was natural /i Kara's hair fell about mid-back, (she kept it in a pony-tail), and was white, with green streaks. Her eyes were about as odd as her hair, being the hot pink that they were. Kara's style was much like Yugi's, along with her attitude. She stood at a frightening 5'5", easily making her taller than Yugi. Her boots however, made her an easy 5'7".

"What are you smiling at?!", Yugi all but yelled at her. "Just how scared that dog is of you." Kara's smile spread into a grin. The miniature long haired chocolate dachshund she had dubbed Mocha, shakily jumped into her lap and whimpered. At this hilarious sight, Kara broke into a laughing fit. Yugi laughed lightly. Yugi and Kara were good friends, though at some points you wouldn't notice. "Lets go to bed. We have to go to school tomorrow." With the statement she had just made, came an eye roll from Yugi. Finally breaking out of her laughing fit, Kara groaned. "Why do we have to go to school still?" " Because we're 16?" "….Ok yeah….Lets go with that." Kara laughed once more before changing into her dark navy blue pajamas and hopping into bed. Yugi just stared at her, before hopping up and doing the same.

* * *

Yami sat at his desk, bored out of his mind as the others talked. There were supposed to be two new students today. When they were coming was beyond him. The teacher suddenly walked in. The class stood, bowed then sat back down. " As you know class, today we have two new students." Whispers soon found their way into the class room. The girls hoping there was a new, sexy, and mysterious boy like Seto and Yami, while most of the boys were hoping for a new hot girl. The door open and two girl walked in. Gasps replaced the whispers as Yami's attention was finally drawn from the window. His eyes widened comically. Seto leaned back and mumbled, "I didn't know you had a twin." Yami glared. " I **don't** ." "Class this is Mouto Yugi and Kochi Kara. Miss Kochi you will be seated in front of Miss Mazaki (A/N: That's her last name isn't it?) , and Miss Mouto will be seated behind Ryou." Yami's head hit his desk. ' Damn teacher' "Hey Seto?" "Hm?" "Can you do a search on Yugi?" The computer genius smirked. "Remember what happened last time Yami?" Yami looked over at Anzu, who smiled and waved slightly. He grimaced. "Yes. Just do it alright." Seto chuckled. "Fine." Yami peered over at 'Yugi', smiling slightly. One word crossed his mind and from that day forward he would wonder why he thought that. ' _Mine._ '

* * *

Anzu was twitching violently by the time lunch rolled by. She was getting her lunch when she spotted that Yugi girl and talking to…Who was it again? Kara? Whatever they were talking. She smirked, grabbed her lunch and began walking towards them. "I think it's kind of odd, don't you?" She was happy with the slight jump the tri-colored haired teen made. Yugi began to turn around looking angry. "What?" "That you show up out of nowhere and just so happen to look a lot like Yami? I mean who are you anyways? His **twin**?" "No Anzu she isn't." Anzu jumped, and turned around for Sapphire to meet crimson. "Y-Yami! Honey you scared me." She forced a smile. "I'm not your honey. Haven't been since last year, and hopefully I won't be ever again." Her smile turned into a frown. " We'll see about that." With that she stomped away.

"Bitch in heels." Yugi mumbled. "I think I'm going to be sick." Yugi laughed. "Please don't Kara! I don't want to wash this uniform twice in one day." "That's something Anzu didn't point out. Yugi's wearing a boys uniform." Yugi quit laughing and glared. "Do you have a problem with this?" Yami shrugged. "Not really. Though I would like to know about your….friend?" " Sister." "Sister? You look nothing alike!" Seto was talking this time. " Adopted sister." Kara corrected, smiling slightly. '_His eyes are nice. Wait a tic!_ ' "Who are you again?!" "I'm Morimoto Yami (A/N:lol) and this is Kaiba Seto (A/N: just died from laughter)." "Wait? Kaiba? As in Seto Kaiba of-" Kaiba Corp." Yugi visibly twitched. ' _Great! A whore who thinks I'm competiton, a rich kid, and a guy who is sex on legs….Excuse me brain please rephrase that!_' "Um….I'm Mouto Yugi, as you already found out, and this is Kochi Kara. Kara lets leave before I lose my lunch to the floor." Yami flinched lightly but it didn't go unnoticed by Yugi as her and Kara left. Just as they walked out the door Kara mumbled," I didn't know you had a twin?" Yugi snarled. "I **don't**!"

* * *

OK! Please review and don't kill me! By the way Mocha is a real dog. Her eyes are bright yellow and she loves kisses….not to mention barking at the door then running off and barking at whoever we let in….


	2. Mou Hatori No Boku

**A/N: Thanks for the review(s) (I Feel Robotic o-O) Thanks moriah93ohio! I practically squealed when you reviewed. Lust for blood is awesome I just haven't got that much time to a computer.**

**Summary For Chapter: _Kara is acting strange. Yugi meets new people. Odd occurrences begin. And who are the shadowies?!_**

* * *

"You know…With that much resemblance to Yami…You could be-" "Don't say it Kara!" "Twins?" "You little shit!" Kara laughed when she heard Mikoto, (Yugis' mom), yell harshly," No cussing!" "Oh like you don't do it on a regular basis mom!" Kara laughed harder. When she finally stopped she looked at Yugi completely serious and said," Maybe you two looking alike is a sign?" "….Yeah like what?" Kara closed her eyes standing from her position on the blue striped comforter, with navy blue pillows and matching sheets, and began rubbing her temples. Then her eyes shot open and she clapped a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "You two will get married and have a bunch of squealing, bitter, sarcastic children!" "Oh bite me!" Kara walked away laughing, highly amused at the conversation. "Hey maybe we should go to grandpas'?" Yugi sighed. That was the upside to living in Domino. She could go to the game shop that her grandfather owned. "Yes…We should. I think he's waiting for us to show up randomly on his doorstep and announce our moving here just to give him a heart attack." Kara smiled. Then suddenly jumped up and yelled," Lets get dressed chicky!"

* * *

Slowly, Yugi and Kara made there way through the park. Yugi was saying something about how pretty the cherry blossoms were in the spring, when she was knocked over. " God **DAMN IT**! Watch where your going **ass hole**!" " Quite a mouth." She froze. She knew that voice. Yami. She slowly looked up looking down right livid, until she noticed…_'This isn't Yami_.'

He was roughly the same height as Yami, probably could've been easily passed off as Yami. But, his skin was darker. Tanned perfectly, giving him a more exotic look then Yami would ever dream of having. He was dressed head to toe in black leather. He had muscle. Just enough to know it was there, not overly. Just…just…_'Perfect._' Her eyes widened when she realized she was staring. He smirked and held out a hand towards her. " I knock you over, you cuss me. Lets call it even shall we?" She grabbed his extended hand, only to be pulled up, loose her balance, and fall on him.

Her entire face was red. She silently noted that Kara was laughing in the background. Yugi made a mental note to beat the living hell out of her later and stashed it in the back of her mind. "Well, well. Falling for me already? That must be a new record." She twitched and pushed herself away. Dusting herself off, she sent him a glare and said," And you are?" It was completely devoid of emotion. " Atemu. Morimoto Atemu." She froze again. "Morimoto? Your related to-" "Yami? Yes he's my younger brother by 3 short years." 'Would they quit interrupting me? First the damned CEO and now this.' "Atemu quit pestering her." She turned around and immediately thought she had to have fallen asleep. There right in front of her, was a man, that looked…_'Just. Like. Kaiba….aside from the tan_.' Her jaw dropped.

He extended his hand. " I'm Seth. Kaiba Seth. I'm Seto's twin." Kara's jaw dropped, her eyes widening comically. " And we thought you and Yami were twins Yugi!", she practically screamed, whilst she fell on the ground and rolled around, crying from laughter. Yugi twitched. "Well she does look a good deal like you and Yami, Atemu. You sure the girl that your trying to hit on isn't related to you?" "Positive." The response came from three mouths. Atemu and Yugi looked at each other, then proceeded to look around for the other person. " Turn around love." Yugi suppressed a shiver and elbowed Yami in the gut. There was a small grunt, then Atemu bursting out laughing and joining Kara on the ground.

Yami straightened as she turned around and he glared. "Whad'ya do that for?" "I'm tired of people trying to molest me.", she answered simply. Kara, finally halting her laughter, stated," Well, name is Kochi Kara, and my lovely assistant" Yugi raised an eye brow at this. " Is Mouto Yugi." "I KNOW THAT NAME!" Atemu jumped up and looked at Yugi intently. "Are you related to Mouto Sugoroku?" "Yeah he owns the game shop we're going to!", Yami yelled. He was obviously ecstatic at the thought of games. '_Maybe he is worth something after all_?', Yugi thought with a smile. " Why don't we go and visit Jii-chan?", Yugi said smiling. With that she turned and proceeded in the direction of her grandfathers shop.

* * *

The shop bell rang as they walked in. " I'm sorry we're closed-Ah! Yugi?! Is that you?! And Kara too?! Come give your grandpa a hug!" That was all he needed to say as Yugi and Kara practically glomped the old man. "And who is this? Atemu, Yami?...And Seth?" "Friends of ours Jii-chan!", Kara said. "Oh-ho! Well then lets go up stair for some tea and snacks?" The five teens smiled softly at the thought of food. They all went up stairs and sat around the table. Yugi smiled, delighted in seeing her grandfather again. " Uh…Jii-chan? May I ask you something?" Kara stood and walked out of the room, Sugoroku following closely.

"So Atemu? What kind of a name is that?", Yugi asked. She was horrible at starting conversations. " It's Egyptian." Yugi's eyes widened. "So you and Yami?" "Yep both of us.", Atemu smiled," Mom said that there was once a great Pharaoh named Atemu who sealed away the shadows with his lighter half. That however I think is just a bunch of bologna.", he ended with a soft smile. " She called the shadows…um…What was it again Yami?" "Yami no Yugi." Yugi could have sworn her heart stopped. "And Seth, who by the way is our cousin, was named after-" "The Pharaoh high priest." Yugi mumbled. " Excuse me?" "N-nothing. Oh! Hi Kara welcome back!" Kara stood there with her back against the wall her eyes widened considerably. She looked scared. "Miss Kochi?" "Kara?" Kara jumped and looked at Yugi. " Oh sorry. Must have spaced out."

Yami grinned and leaned forward whispering softly in Yugi's ear," Your friends a bit loony Hikari." He stopped. '_Wait…Hikari?_' "Shut the hell up, and quit molesting me, **Mou Hatori No Boku**!", Yugi said sternly. She froze again. '_Mou Hatori No Boku?_' "What did you just call me?" '_Play dumb_.' "I called you Yami." " Not you didn't." Atemu and Seth were looking at her oddly. " Its 6:30, we need to head out." Yugi jumped. Kara had spoken. She grabbed Yugi's hand and ran down stairs yelling goodbye. Not noticing the deep purple eyes watching their every move.

* * *

"When will they remember?" A dark shadow wisped by the cloake figure. "Soon…Very soon." "And then Yami will be mine to crush!", a shrill laugh followed just after.


	3. Deadly Dreams

A/N:

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: This Story? Mine. Kara Kochi? Mine. Yugioh and **_**its**_** characters? Not Mine.**

**Replies: **

**FifthDayOfMay:**** lol Nah! Your not being bitchy ********. Infact…Your helping. I **_**didn't**_** know that. Thanks for telling me. And her name is hard to memorize, or so says my cousin. **

**Now for the darker side of our story.**

**Chapter Summary: Yami is having weird dreams, whilst Yugi is facing terrifying night terrors! Kara's Past Reavealed!...Slightly.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_'Yami?'_

'_**Yes Yugi?'**_

_The smaller teen shifted uncomfortably under the blood red gaze. 'In Egypt…When you were Pharaoh…uhh…Atem?'_

_Yami nodded slightly. '__**Yes?'**_

_Yugi shifted again. 'Uhh…What was it like?'_

_Yami shook his head sadly. __**' I don't remember much, Aibou. Least I can say is I had some friends…maybe even family.'**_

_The smaller nodded and Yami swore he saw tears build up. 'Right…sorry for bringing it up.' _

_Yami smiled at the young boy…..WAIT! __**BOY?!**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Yami bolted out of his bed and stared at it. _'No ones there. No ones there. No ones there.' _

Yami ran his hand through his star like hair, sighing slightly. _**'That **__was really weird.'_

**'**_**Yami?! Where are you?! Help mee!!'**_

Yami stopped. '_Yugi?' _He didn't have time to ponder it as someone spoke up.

"Yami?"

The named jumped at the sudden sound. Turning on his heel he saw his older look alike.

_**'YAMI!!' **_

__Yami was suddenly felt the need to scream. Pain coursed through his body, crying out to something….someone. Tears suddenly rimmed his eyes, and streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't hear Atemu's vain attempts to snap him out of hit. Pain, like someone had just whipped him across the back. His voice was suddenly back and a hair raising scream (a/n: Yes scream) came through full blast. And all was suddenly black.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**'YAMI?! YAMI HELP ME!! YAMI?! PLEASE YAMI! IT HURTS!! IT HURTS!!HELP ME!'**_

_Yugi screamed as a crack sounded through the room, and a new wound was opened. _

___**'YAMI?! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?! YAAAMIIIIIIIIIII!!**_

___Yugi began to sob as another_ _crack sounded, the room began to fill with screams of the inhabitant the wounds were being inflicted on. _

'_**What did I ever do to deserver this? OH GOD! YAMI ANSWER ME!!'**_

_Even in his head his voice was strangled. His thoughts were becoming more and more strangled with each whip as he tried to focus on anything but the pain. He could feel the crimson liquid dripping down his backside, forming the puddle below._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

High pitched screams echoed throughout the partially empty house. Kara sat on her bed staring at the tri-color hair teen, watching the young woman toss and turn in her bed. She sighed sadly_. 'And now I'll have to leave soon…and go back to __**her**__.'_

The thoughts were all but happy. But how could any one expect her to be happy? Her past wasn't bright at _all_. But there was… _' Kira….and Kikino…And Even Hana…they were good people.'_

The green haired teen layed in her bed and stared at the ceiling trying to remember why she was sent here anyway.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………__

___A pink haired woman smiled slightly at the small girl. She often wondered why her younger sister Hana even liked her. But at times Kara was so unbelievably cute. Kara's large, round hot pink eyes stared back at her like two sparkling jewels. "Kiki-chan? May I please have a snack?"_

_The young girl bowed her head, as though scared she would get hit like so many other times she had asked any of the organization for anything. "Kara? Look at me, sweetie." The named lifted her head slightly to look at the small woman of 4'9", expecting harsh green eyes, but she was instead met with beautiful emeralds. _

_"You don't have to be scared. You know that about me. Because just like my little sister…I believe you." The 10 year old girl smiled happily and hugged the pink haired woman around the waist._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_An emerald eyed, 8 year old girl ran through the gates of Amaterasu Academy. She glanced back to see them closing. She gave a sigh of relief and turned back around, only to fall on her back. "S-sorry! I'm so sorry! It was my f-fault! I-I-I didn't mean-"_

_"Hana, right?" _

_The shy girl looked up to see a girl, with such light green hair it was almost white, and startling pink eyes. The taller offered a hand to the ebony haired girl on the ground. Hana smiled and took it gratefully. When she got up she dusted off the red and black uniform and looked up at the girl she ran into. She noticed, that upon closer look, the girls hair was white with really light green streaks. "My names Kara." _

_"Well you obviously know me.", the ebony haired girl smiled._

_"Of course I'm your __**maid**__.", Kara said buntly. Hana's eyes widened._

_"Y-your!" Kara smirked._

_"Yeah I'm the girl your sister warned you about." Hana looked down, completely ashamed of her families treatment of Kara. To say Kara was surprised by this would have been an understatement. Didn't all the Kochi's hate her? Even Taya? _

_"L-let me make it up to you." Kara just stared at the emerald eyed girl._

_"W-wha?!" She didn't get time to question the matter as Hana grabbed her wrist and dragged her off._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Kira walked down the hall staring at the red walls. She had a __**very**__ unusual case. A girl had come in to the Amaterasu Hospital, her entire __**spine**__ shattered. How in gods name did the kid even manage to survive?! She turned the corner to the patients room and found a small girl with white hair and green streaks. "Hello miss Kara?"_

_The small child's eyes slowly opened. Kira stepped back._

_"Sahara?!" The girl jerked slightly, wincing in pain from the sudden movement._

_"You know mommy?", the girl asked. Kira suddenly felt weak. This kid could be her cousins child…but Sahara had been missing for…_

_"Yes, I knew Sahara what can you tell me about her?" Kara's eyes fell and dulled. Small tears began to pool and run down her cheeks. _

_"There was a fire a-and she didn't come out, a-and then some people started to chase me, and th-then I fell off the cl-cliff a-and, the w-water-" She was sobbing hysterically by this point. Kira just stared at the small child before laying her hand over Karas smaller one._

_"Well, Kara. I'll tell you something. We're going to get your back fixed." The child nodded showing Kira she had her full attention. "And then you'll come home with me for a while, OK?" The girl nodded again and smiled slightly, but the tears never stopped._

_"Kara? How old are you."_

_"Four."_

_Something in Kira's head clicked and her eyes widened. 'Sahara has been missing for…__**four years**__'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kara awoke to some one pushing her. She opened her eyes irritated at having her sleep interrupted when she saw a horrified Yugi.

"Yugi? Whats wrong? You look-ARE YOU _**NAKED**_?!", Kara screamed just noticing that Yugi's top had been ripped off. The amethyst eyed girl turned around showing her back to Kara. ' _At least her pants are still on._' , She thought blankly.

"Kara! Look it wasn't there when I went to bed, and now look! It's everywhere, the blood the-" Kara stopped her there, stood up, grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face her.

"Yugi?" The named nodded. Kara sighed. "There's nothing there."


	4. Throw the punchs and scare the sick!

**OMG! School is SUCK!!!!!!!!!! I hates it! D8 Anyways!**

**Summary: Seems there are visitors for Kara. Ooooh and is that a fight I smell?**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So…She's still living there?"

"Of course she's still living there! What did you think that the "princess" would randomly move?!"

"D-do you really think that she is the princess? I mean…before Kisa appeared you didn't care about her or believe she was anywhere near related to you…"

"SHUT UP! We've been given an order and we're going to follow it!"

"I'm not sure if this is such a good idea…I mean if she's not with us, because she obviously doesn't want to be with us, you get to be leader."

"Shut _**up**_."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yugi walked down the sidewalk to school alone. Kara stayed home do to a fever, which gave Yugi sometime to think. The dream she had three weeks ago was obviously way to real to be just a dream. She shuddered, remembering the pain and the way the blood felt dripping steadily down her back. The crimson liquid had felt warm when she woke Kara, and then her entire body had completely frozen when Kara told her nothing was there. She sighed as she turned into the school before the gate closed.

"Hey game girl! Gonna lose your lunch today?"

She grimaced. Seems everyone was going to go on and on forever. She had caught a small 24 hour bug and had threw up in the cafeteria. The only thing that made her feel better at all about this, was that she had thrown up on Anzu. She smiled at the memory, and continued walking to her locker. She quickly shoved the unneeded books in and pulled the ones for her first hour class out. As she packed the books into her purple bag, Anzu stomped up behind her.

"You! You owe me money!"

Yugi turned slowly, and smiled innocently. Did I mention that she not only threw up on Anzu, but she threw up on Anzu's three hundred dollar purse as well? (Sorry if this grosses people out  )

"Money for what?", she asked, filling her eyes with fake fear.

"You know damn well what for!", Anzu yelled.

People had begun to gather, and Yugi, not likely crowds, decided to walk away. As she turned her back, however, she heard Anzu scream in annoyance. Pain shot up her left side as Anzu shoved her into the lockers. The brunette then pulled her hand back and slapped Yugi across the face, leaving long scratches where her nails had hit. The tri-colored girl, momentarily stunned, pressed her fingers to her cheek gently and pulled them back to see crimson. She clenched a fist and turned. She took a step away from the lockers before swinging her left leg out to hit Anzu. Peachy held her arms up to block the kick and grabbed Yugi's leg, twisting sharply. Yugi flipped and landed on her hands and knees and swung her right leg out and knocked Anzu off her feet. She then climbed ontop of the peach-girl and began to punch her face in.

"Don't" Punch. "You ever!" Scratch. "Slap" Punch "Me _**again!**_"

"Hey! Break it up!"

Yugi was suddenly yanked off of Anzu. The sixteen year-old kicked and lashed out at the brunette, but was held back. Yami held her from behind and glared at Anzu evilly.

"Can't you leave anything alone?!", he yelled.

Anzu snarled and pointed at Yugi as she got off the floor, bruises slowly forming where the tri-colored teen and punched her repeatedly.

"She started it!"

Yami glared. "I don't give a damn who started it."

With that he turned and dragged a still thrashing Yugi down to the nurses office.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Kara yawned softly and hopped out of bed to find what had woken her up. Mocha stared at her lazily from her spot on Yugi's bed before closing her eyes and going back to sleep. The green haired teen wandered the room a bit before turning to the window. The jet black curtains kept the sun out, something that was very good when you had a cold. She yanked the curtain back and screamed.

"Hana! _**What the hell?!**_"

The ebony haired girl smiled and waved. Kara pushed the window open and pulled Hana inside quickly before slamming it shut and drawing the curtains once more. She turned and looked at Hana. The girl she once knew had grown fully. Now 18, Hana had a good figure curvy figure. Her hair now reached below her butt and her eyes seemed to be a darker green. Her face was a little longer and her cheek bones were higher. Her lips were poutty and light pink, standing out like reflectors on a jogger against her pale skin.

"Kara, its time you came home."


End file.
